In plasma display panels (PDPs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or other displays, a plate- or film-shaped electromagnetic shield member is installed on the front surface thereof. An electromagnetic shield member prevents electromagnetic waves generated by the display from leaking out, and prevents erroneous operations and the like due to noise attacks from outside of the display. In addition to having an electromagnetic wave blocking (shielding) characteristics, such an electromagnetic shield member must also be highly translucent in order to ensure that the display is visible. Transparent electroconductive thin films are arranged over entire substrates as translucent electromagnetic shield members, but it has been difficult to achieve exceptional shielding and translucence. To overcome this problem, it has been proposed to weave metal fibers into a mesh and bond the mesh to a film, glass, or a polymeric base material. However, a mesh of metal fibers readily crinkles, moiré patterns or the like sometimes form when the mesh is joined to the display, and there have been cases of hindered visibility.
Various proposals have been made in order to improve visibility and the like. For example, it has been proposed that a black layer containing a black pigment and a glass component having a softening temperature of 550° C. or less, along with a metal layer containing silver (“Ag”), aluminum (“Al”), and other metals, be formed on a substrate by a predetermined manufacturing method (see Patent Document 1). Additionally, an electromagnetic shield film has been proposed in which a black layer and an electroconductive metal layer comprising Ag, copper (“Cu”), Al, and the like are formed on a transparent polymeric film by a vacuum process, after which the layers are etched while wet to form a light-transmissive portion having a predetermined opening ratio (see Patent Document 2). Additionally proposed is a feature of an electromagnetic shield member on which an Al mesh is laminated, wherein the thickness of a surface-layer Al oxide film is controlled (0-13 Å) to control non-uniformity of the opening area, in order to ensure etching pattern precision when the mesh is formed (see Patent Document 3).